gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Rain on My Parade
'''Don't Rain on My Parade' is a song that is featured in the episode Sectionals. This is a cover of Don't Rain on My Parade as sung by Barbra Streisand in the musical and film Funny Girl. This is the necessary ballad that New Directions chose to sing at Sectionals, after Jane Addams Academy stole their previous ballad. Rachel has (apparently) been working on performing this song since she was four. The instrumental version of the song can be briefly heard in the opening scenes of Hell-O. Lea Michele sang this song at the Tony Awards in 2010. Lyrics Don't tell me not to live''' ' Just sit and putter Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade Don't tell me not to fly' ' I've simply got to If someone takes a spill It's me and not you Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade I'll march my band out' ' I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection A freckle on the nose of life's complexion A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye I gotta fly once I gotta try once Only can die once, right, sir Ooh, life is juicy Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer' ' I simply gotta march My heart's a drummer Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade I'm gonna live and live now' ' Get what I want I know how One roll for the whole shebang' ' One throw, that bell will go clang Eye on the target and wham One shot, one gun shot, and BAM Hey, Mr. Arnstien Here I am! I'll march my band out' ''' I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade. Critical Reception Kennedy wrote that Rachel's solo at sectionals "blew his socks off", Abrams deemed her performance "amazing", and Flandez called it "Barbra Streisand-like", recommending: "Watch it again if you ever want to take back three minutes of your life that you’ve wasted on something else." Pardue called the performance "better than serviceable" and Rachel's standing ovation" "well-deserved", though questioned the legitimacy of the rest of the club remaining silent during the performance. Poniewozik commented that: "The number reminded me how much I like what the show's done with Rachel: she's a lead character, yet the show allows her to be annoying—but at the same time, her dedication makes her likeable. And as we see here, as much of a pill as she can be, her ability to whip out a performance she's been working on since age four is an asset." Charts Photos S01E13 - 02 - Don't Rain On My Parade - 04.jpg Rainonmyparade.jpg Don-t-Rain-on-my-Parade-Picspam-glee-9589199-800-448.jpg Ep 13 Don't Rain on My Parade 3.jpg RB - Don't Rain on My Parade.gif Videos thumb|300px|right|The original version of 'Don't Rain On My Parade' by Barbra Streisand.thumb|300px|left Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2